A Light That Never Comes (Remixes)
A Light That Never Comes (Remixes) is the third extended play released to the public by American rock band Linkin Park and the second released EP by American electro house musician Steve Aoki. It features seven remixes by seven various artists for the collaborated single, "A Light That Never Comes". This is one of their few extended plays that were not released by Machine Shop, which was founded by the band's co-vocalist Mike Shinoda. The whole EP was available on Aoki's official YouTube channel. Background A Light That Never Comes (Remixes) features remixes EDM remixes of the single. The EP was confirmed by the band on their Facebook page. The EP included artists like Rick Rubin, Angger Dimas, Coone and various others. A Vicetone remix of "A Light That Never Comes" was also included in the album which was originally available for digital download when people Shazamed Linkin Park and Steve Aoki's performance on Jimmy Kimmel Live! straight to their own mobile phones or other electronic communication uses, which was recorded and aired on TV on November 26, 2013. The remix became a winner of the A LIGHT THAT NEVER COMES remix contest by the fan club of the band. The reboot by Rick Rubin for the song was also included in the band's second remix album, Recharged. It served as the closing track of the album. Promotion The EP was not promoted well but still it was commercially a success by the online shopping websites. For the promotion of the EP, there were two music videos for the Coone remix and the Vicetone remix, which were available on their YouTube channels. The video of the Coone remix is a live performance and also includes some lyrics of the song, but it was not declared as a lyric video. The video was directed by Editz. The video for the Vicetone remix was a remix of the official video of the single, which was an animated video, taken from the official video of the song by the band and Steve Aoki. Track Listing Personnel ;Linkin Park *Chester Bennington – vocals *Rob Bourdon – drums *Brad Delson – lead guitar, backing vocals *Dave Farrell – bass, backing vocals *Joe Hahn – turntables, samples, programming, backing vocals *Mike Shinoda – vocals, rhythm guitar, keyboard, piano, synthesizer Steve Aoki - programmer ;Additional musicians *Rick Rubin - interpretation *Vicetone - interpretation *Angger Dimas - interpretation *twocloud - interpretation *Coone - interpretation *Brain Yates - interpretation ;Additional personnel *Mike Shinoda – producer, engineer, creative director *Steve Aoki - producer *Joe Hahn – creative director *Ethan Mates – engineer *Andrew Hayes – assistant, engineer, editor *Brad Delson – producer *Jerry Johnson – drum technician *Ryan DeMarti – production coordination, A&R coordination *Manny Marroquin – mixing (assisted by Chris Galland and Del Bowers) *Brian Gardner – mastering *Rob Cavallo – A&R *Liza Jospeph – A&R coordination *Peter Standish – marketing director *Mike Shinoda, Joe Hahn, Rickey Kim - creative direction *Annie Nguyen – art direction *Brandon Parvini of Ghost Town Media - additional artwork *Frank Maddocks – LP icon design See also *"A Light That Never Comes" Category:Linkin Park Discography